


You'll Be Okay

by shippingmyarmada



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But Its Not A Sad Story At All, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kind Of A Sad Tone, Lesbians, i guess, just a little drabble, just fluff here, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingmyarmada/pseuds/shippingmyarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You follow her to the beach even though you despise the ocean. She follows you to the treetops even though she hates the sky. Cats and fish are strange combinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Woah I actually wrote about a lesbian couple for once? Amazing

When you're with her, you think that maybe everything will end up all right.

Her fingers lace through yours, soft and warm against the cold sand. Her body heat gently radiates through the gap between your bodies and reminds you of how human you are. Her hair spills in all directions in gentle tangles that tickle your skin. You know that if you were to peek over at her, she would be staring at the stars. Crashing waves echo in your ears.

She doesn't say anything. You don't either.

When you watch the stars, all you can see are the galaxies of freckles that dust her skin. When you watch the waves, her dark hair replaces the aqua. Everything reminds you of her.

When you fall, you fall hard. Head over paws, tumbling down until you are sure to never resurface.

You follow her to the beach even though you despise the ocean. She follows you to the treetops even though she hates the sky. Cats and fish are strange combinations.

You do not mind sitting on the beach while she plunges into the depths of blue if it means that when she comes out she will sit next to you. You are always happy to accompany her on midnight excursions if it means she will hold your hand. You do not mind the bite of salty air if it causes her to snuggle you into her squishy frame. You learn to love the crash of the waves on rocks because it reminds you of her.

"Nepeta?" Her voice drifts though the dark summer air like a cloud.

"Yeah?" You turn to face her, now lying on your side in an awkward position because letting go of her hand is unthinkable.

"I think I'm in love."

You giggle at her, pretending that you can see the dark blush that you know is burning her freckled cheeks. "With who?"

The sand rustles behind her head when she turns it to look at you. "With you, silly."

You pounce, ignoring the soft "Oof," that escapes her as you do so. Gently, you press your lips against her nose, then each of her cheeks, then her forehead and chin. "I think I'm in love with you too, cuttlefish." You use her puns because you love the squeal that she makes.

When you kiss her, she tastes like strawberry chapstick and those mints with the sharks on the packaging. You wonder what you taste like, and if she's as addicted to your flavor as you are to hers.

Love, you decide, is not like it is in the movies. It is when kissing feels natural, when you could spend hours talking to her, when you would sacrifice your precious sleep to lie of the cold ground with her. How she can make you laugh. How you want to touch her, in the most innocent of ways, constantly. How you are content with sitting in silence if she's around. How when salt pricks your nose it reminds you of her.

You wonder if your idiosyncrasies are as imprinted into her brain as hers are into yours. You wonder if she is as content with the silence that settles when you snuggle into her. You wonder if her eyes light up like yours do when people mention her name.

You do not think you are in love with her, you know.

It's funny, you had never expected to be in love, not really. You hoped, of course you did, but you had always seen it as an option for everybody who wasn't you. You were content to chase animals and tumble through mud and have tea parties with stuffed animals and most of all, pay attention to all your friends' relationships. But it had always seemed out of reach for yourself. Unrequited.

But then she came along. Those feelings stopped when you looked into her dark eyes.

Yeah, you sure do love being in love.

You hope she feels as euphoric as you do.

When you hold her hand, you know you'll be okay.


End file.
